


PersonaRonpa

by Light_Saver43



Series: PersonaRonpa [1]
Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25759450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Light_Saver43/pseuds/Light_Saver43
Summary: Persona in a Danganronpa experience
Series: PersonaRonpa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868704
Kudos: 3





	PersonaRonpa

**Author's Note:**

> Have a nice time reading people die

I woke up inside of the dark, darkroom. It was fuckin cold where ever I was. Unable to move. I tried to struggle, The door didn’t budge. I tried one more time, I was successful and fell out of an icy fridge. 

The first thing I said when coming out of the fridge was “ Ouch! Why did I fall out of the fridge?” rubbing my butt that was aching from impact.

I stood up, sliding everywhere because of the ice that was on my shoe.

Then I went out of the kitchen to find a tall, scrawny man on the floor having a mental breakdown. 

I rush over to him and he looks at me saying, “Who are YOU?!?!?!”

I calmly replied, “Yu Narukami, I’m the ultimate swordsman.” 

He began to calm down and then said, “I’m Yosuke Hanamura, I’m the ultimate pilot. Sorry for breaking down back there.”

“Why were you breaking down in the first place?” I asked.

“I was in a place unfamiliar to me,” he replied, motioning to the whole hallway. I noticed there were lockers lining the walls, one of them was wide open.

“You're lucky to be in the hallway… I was in a cold fridge.” I shivered slightly.

“That must’ve been cold.” he laughed, finally calming down.

“Yep.” I smiled.

“This looks like a school,” Yosuke began to look around.

I replied with, “Noo… it looks like a Circus- of course, it’s a school.” I rolled my eyes.

“Rude. Look there’s the gym, let’s go in there!” He pointed to the doors at the end of the hallway.

“Ok,” I nodded. 

As we made our way into the Gym, what we saw was unbelievable… there were a lot of high schoolers there. But I can’t complain because I am one too.

“That makes 16” ??? said, He had dark blue hair and gray eyes. He wore a gray shirt that was plain and wore headphones around his neck.

“What?” I asked, tilting my head. 

He said again, “That makes 16, of us. Your number 16. Pay attention.”

A frizzy-haired man spoke up, “Is that all?” His attire looked more akin to a thief.

I looked at the crowd of people, all of them dressed weirdly, at least to me, and then a noise filled the auditorium.

“Ahem. Is this thing on?” We all turned at the stage.

A black and white stuffed lion (with a white eye and the other was blue) jumped on the stage. It also had horns on his head. Next thing we know, another bear pops out. Their colors are like the lions just inverted.

“Ahem, now it’s time for the big entrance ceremony.” 

Some let out oohs and ahhs and others screamed at the bears sudden appearance.

“Everyone shut the hell up!” the lion yelled at the crowd.

“Allow me to introduce myself, I’m Monokuma and this is Inverted Ronpa lion A.K.A. Danger lion.” 

“Now the reason why you suckers are here is you all are going to do a killing game.”

Everyone began to yell and protest immediately.

“No way in hell will we kill each other because someone wants us too!” a man with a skull shirt and yellow dyed hair yelled.

A lady in blue kept silent as she watched others begin to yell out.

Monokuma only laughed, “Wow! What a rowdy bunch! Too bad I don’t care!” he giggled to himself.

“You little shit!” someone else yelled.

“Look, if you want me gone, better start killing!” Monokuma laughed. “Otherwise you’re stuck here forever!”

Everyone quieted down.

Monokuma smiled and said.“Well, too bad no one wants to commit manslaughter. It’s either you do it or all of you get old and die so decide carefully! Oh also check your back pockets for a surprise!”

Then both of them jumped behind the microphone then disappeared. We were all astonished but listened to Monokuma and checked our back pockets.

We found little pads that turned on automatically and saw the words, “Let the killing begin.”

(16 Survivors remain.)

We all went separate ways, forming groups to take down whoever is controlling the animals.

The blue-haired man went with Yosuke. 

I decided to team up with the person with a detective's outfit on.

I went downstairs with him and he introduced himself, “Hey, I’m Naoto Shirogane, I'm the ultimate Detective. Sorry for not introducing myself faster.”

“I’m Yu Narukami, ultimate swordsmen. Now listen to me Naoto, Someone must be behind all of this, we don’t know if they could watch us or not. Be careful.”

“But ho-” I stopped her.

“By investigating the animal's actions, we compare it to the others, and we find our culprit. Unless, some people are good actors. It might take a while.”

“That’s brilliant!” Naoto nodded.

We got to work on our plan to fetch the mastermind. 

I decided to check on Yosuke and his Partner.

“Hey, partner!” Yosuke yelled, waving his hands in the air. 

I waved back as Naoto followed behind me. 

I found it funny that he called me a partner because of the plan I am going to tell them.

When we walked over I said my greetings and asked the blue-haired man on who he is.

The blue-haired man said who he was, “I’m Minato Arisato, I’m the ultimate savior.” 

“Savior? What did you do to earn that name?” I tilt my head.

“Apparently I got a cult following after saving multiple schools from school shootings.” Minato sighed.

Naoto and I both widened our eyes.

“Holy shit dude, that is awesome!” Yosuke praised.

Minato rolled his eyes and sighed, “What a pain.”

Naoto gave a slight nod, “I am beginning to notice all of us are ultimates.” she pointed out.

“Does anyone remember how we got here?” Yosuke asked and all of us shook our heads.

I sighed and realized that someone was walking over.

“Hello!” she waved towards our group. 

I waved back as the girl was suddenly joined in by a naturally blond boy.

“Hello my fellow humans!” the blond boy joined in with our group. He was wearing a white tux with a rose in it.

The girl laughed, “My name is Rise Kujikawa! I’m the ultimate cheerleader!”

Then the boy wanted to introduce himself, “I’m Teddie! I’m the ultimate mascot!”

“Nice to meet you both.” I said, “Would you like to join our group?”

They both said yes.

We then started to talk about our daily life. Rise talked about being a popular kid but Teddie was more excluded from most things.

So when I said he can get more attention since we are more forced to be together, his face lit up with excitement. 

He then started to talk about all of the ideas he had while growing up.

Yosuke said, “Wow, that’s a lot of ideas just locked in your own head.

Teddie said yes it was. “Was?” Minato asked.

So we said what we planned and then got to work combining it together so we don’t argue over who’s plan to do.

We came up with our plan and we went back to the Gym and kept it a secret from the rest of the ultimates.

They all introduced themselves to us. A girl with a green hoodie said my name is Chie, a man with a skull on his shirt said,” I’m Kanji Tatsumi.”, then the rest said who the were (I not gonna say all of it cause i’m lazy) 

Then halfway through the conversation, we all got a bell ring on our little….Monopods or something. 

We all checked it and it said, “Rule’s: No violence against the headmaster, don’t even think about scheming anything, a class trial will be held if someone is killed,  
And no going in the warehouse or dining hall after 10 P.M.

We just kept that in our brains and kept on talking with them. That’s when we all split up, I went to my own dorm room and saw a nice katana.

I looked back at Rise but she wasn’t here so I thought that maybe she was in her dorm room. I walked around to try and find where she was and I walked into the kitchen to see her making a snack.

I told her we didn’t have time to eat. She got upset and we split. I was left alone to do my plan. That’s when I heard it. A loud scream surfaced and I ran straight toward it. And what I saw was the most horrifying thing….. Rise’s cold dead body. 

(15 survivors remaining)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
